Les Octets
General Rules * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Responding to flamebait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * No excessive swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *** If you need help with this, follow this guide. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. * Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces on them. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * In regards to in-game swearing, please censor the words partially with asterisks (*) so as we can tell what the word is. We have several kids that visit the wiki so we should be conscious of them. An example would be "dumb*ss." * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. **Avoid using phrases like "it is unknown why" when referring to most anything unless there is story-related mystery behind it or something that seems completely out of place and not clearly erroneous. ***Furthermore, the statement, "This is most likely an error by Scott," is overused and should not be used anywhere. If something's obviously an error, there is no reason to give a speculative reiteration of the fact. However, if it is something that causes an contradiction or if you feel is needs to be called out, do NOT call out a specific person. It is unprofessional, regardless of the fact that the FNaF games are all created by a single person. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, or instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. **Specifically, do not set Five Nights at F***boy's as a theme for roleplay as the content of those games violate Wikia's Terms of Use. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Category:Moderation